My first wish
by CrackedAbyss
Summary: Can good friends help you past your first wish? Your only wish, the one thing you've wanted for as long as you could remember? Harry is about to find out Read and review.
1. My first wish

I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR

My First Wish

several nights after the D.O.M incident found Harry Potter sitting alone on a couch in the Gryffindor common room (the rest of the Gryffindors were down at dinner) staring into the fireplace. His talk with Dumbledore helped a little to begin with but in the long run wasn't proving effective. He completely lost his appetite and hadn't eaten in almost three days. Harry heard a few people enter the common room, he didn't bother to look, in truth he didn't even care.

Harry felt as if the ones who entered were staring at him, his feelings were probably right the morning after the D.O.M the ministry had the Prophet print a retraction formally apologizing to him and Dumbledore and finally admitting Voldemort was back. He looked down and studied the pattern of the carpet hoping whoever it was would just stop, soon he felt the cushions on either side of him dip as the people sat next to him, he looked up and saw his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they had just been released from the hospital wing a few days prior Ron arms still showing signs of the events that occurred in the D.O.M.

"Mate where've you been we didn't see you in the great hall at dinner and thought we'd come look for you." Ron said

"Well I've been here…wasn't hungry." Harry mumbled in a hollow trance-like voice.

"Harry we've talked to Neville, and he said you've not been eating for the past three days." Hermione said concern clearly etched on her face.

"No… Haven't…been thinking…sides not hungry." Harry said in the same hollow trance-like voice as he resumed to studying the carpet.

"Thinking 'bout what mate?" Ron asked

"My family…You know my mum and dad… and about one of my first wishes ever." Harry said not realizing what he was saying anymore.

"And what was that Harry?" Hermione asked Harry trying to press her friend for information so she could help him.

"That I could be with my parents." Harry said slowly looking back into the fire.

"Oh Harry… I know you want your parents back, but is that really a good reason to starve yourself?" Hermione said trying to instill some logic into her friend.

No Hermione, I don't wish _they_ were here with _me_. I wish _I_ was there with _them_." Harry said as Hermione's hand jumped to her mouth realizing what he had just said.

" It was one of my first wishes after my Uncle told me how my freak parents 'were killed in a car crash'. I would always remember that wish on the bad days or on the nights before a few of my birthdays I would be lying under the stairs and I would wishing that very wish." Harry said still in his trance like state, Hermione had silent tears streaking down her face while Ron was slightly shell-shocked.

"…H…Harry what do you mean '_on the bad nights_'? And why were you lying under the stairs? Ron managed to get out, trying to help his friend by talking him through what he was dealing with.

"When Uncle Vernon had a bad day at work he'd come home in a bad mood and if I'd mess any thing up or did a little accidental magic, he would use his belt, not hard enough to leave any scars but hard enough to '_Beat the freak out of me_'. and as for the stairs; before I found out I was a wizard my bedroom use to be the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said as an audible gasp could be heard from both Ron and Hermione.

"When Hagrid told me what I was, and that I'd be able to be away from my relatives almost all year I thought a little of that wish came true, the part where at least I wouldn't be with my aunt and uncle at least… then I met you and your family, Ron and I felt like someone cared about me… you know the first year at Hogwarts was the very first year I ever received a gift from anyone that I can remember that is, a gift that wasn't used or broken… I felt your family truly cared about me…" Harry was saying but Ron interrupted him

"We do Mate, we still do." Ron said trying to break Harry of his trance.

"Then each year Voldemort has tried to kill me; and each year he tries to take away all that make me want to stay here. But each year he's failed, so each year I forgot that wish little by little." Harry said not even fazed by Ron's outburst.

"So what's the problem then mate? Your still here aren't you we're still here with you" Ron said trying to hold himself together for his friend but his emotions were wavering lightly.

"I'm starting to wish it again… I'm starting to wish that when Voldemort killed my parents he succeeded with me too." Harry said

"But why wish something that horrible Harry? On anyone! Let alone one's self?" Hermione said finally finding her voice.

"Because Hermione I'm sick of fighting…fighting so hard to keep to this world, only to still lose all that I love in the end. It's like taking one step forward and five steps back… I just want it to end… I just want a family." Harry said his voice cracking a little.

"But you have that Harry! You have Ron and I, and Ron's family treats you like you were their own flesh and blood." Hermione said trying to help her friend while Ron nodded his head unable to speak.

"But look at what it has cost you all… we alone have nearly been killed five times, just knowing me has nearly killed two of your family members Ron, Ginny almost twice… I can't… I just cant let that happen to her… to any of you…I love you all so much I just can't let it happen. I don't even know how you could stand to be around me, or how your family could stand to have me sleep in the same home as then when I have nearly killed three of it's occupants…I…I don't think you guys should be around me any more." Harry said as a single tear dropped from his eye. He crumpled to the floor after his admission

"Ron quick go get Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said while dropping to her knees to check on Harry.

Authors Note

I don't know if there is already a story like this or not but I've had this in my head for a while and had to get it out so if it's similar to anybody's story I'm not trying to copy you it just wouldn't leave me alone.

I don't know if this will be a multi-chapter story it depends on the feedback and reviews


	2. Of Eavesdropping And Nightmares

I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR

Of Eavesdropping And Nightmares

Ron ran from the common room as fast as his long legs would carry him.

* * *

Ginny awoke in her dorm room as the sun insisted on waking her at that very moment. When she noticed the time she cursed herself along with her dorm mates for allowing her to almost sleep through dinner… although this was probably vengeance on their part because she hexed one of them for pestering her about what happened at the Ministry. She slipped on her Trainers and proceeded to walk down the stairs only to stop when the sound of voices met her ears. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but what she heard stopped her in her tracks. She had to strain her ears to hear the hushed voices.

"That I could be with my parents." Ginny could tell it was Harry speaking , but his voice sounded different, hollow almost.

"Oh Harry… I know you want your parents back, but is that really a good reason to starve yourself?" Ginny knew that was Hermione but what she said surprised her. Was Harry really starving himself? Surly he wasn't, she had seen him in the great hall… hadn't she?

"No Hermione, I don't wish _they_ were here with _me_. I wish _I_ was there with _them_." It was difficult at first for Ginny to pick up the differences in the two sentences without being able to hear the conversation as Hermione was but after it finally clicked it hit her like a brick wall. Now Ginny Weasley wasn't the kind of girl who cried easily, no growing up with six brothers tended to toughen one up but then tears started to escape her eyes. Tears of sorrow for her friends condition. She didn't want this for Harry, he didn't deserve this.

"It was one of my first wishes after my Uncle told me how my freak parents 'were killed in a car crash'. I would always remember that wish on the bad days or on the nights before a few of my birthdays; I would be lying under the stairs and I would be wishing that very wish. This did nothing to help her to try and reign in her emotions she didn't understand the last comment about the stairs but no child should wish that for a birthday wish.

"…H…Harry what do you mean 'on the bad nights'? And why were you lying under the stairs?" Ginny recognized the voice of her older brother Ron for the first time in the conversation

"When Uncle Vernon had a bad day at work he'd come home in a bad mood and if I'd mess any thing up, or did a little accidental magic, he would use his belt, not hard enough to leave any scars but hard enough to '_Beat the freak out of me'_. and as for the stairs; before I found out I was a wizard my bedroom used to be the cupboard under the stairs." Ginny gasped along with the other two as her blood boiled for what she just heard but it was hard for any other emotion to surface at that moment besides her sorrow for Harry. She couldn't believe Harry lived like that… she swore if she'd ever met the Dursleys she would find a way to make them pay for treating Harry let alone anyone with such hate.

"When Hagrid told me what I was, and that I'd be able to be away from my relatives almost all year I thought a little of that wish came true, the part where I wouldn't be with my aunt and uncle at least… then I met you and your family, Ron and I felt like someone cared about me… you know the first year at Hogwarts was the very first year I ever received a gift from anyone, that I can remember that is, a gift that wasn't used or broken… I felt your family truly cared about me…" She found it a little uplifting that Harry knew the Weasley's cared about him.

"We do Mate, we still do." She heard her brother say and she couldn't agree more. "Then each year Voldemort has tried to kill me; and each year he tries to take away all that make me want to stay here. But each year he's failed, so each year I forgot that wish little by little." Ginny slightly flinched at Voldemort's name but she was starting to regain some of her emotion because she thought she could see the end of this problem.

"So what's the problem then mate? Your still here aren't you we're still here with you"

"I'm starting to wish it again… I'm starting to wish that when Voldemort killed my parents he succeeded with me too." Ginny finally Broke down and started to fully cry for Harry after that comment she slowly slid down the wall and tucked her knees under her arms and cried into them.

"But why wish something that horrible Harry? On anyone! Let alone one's self?" Ginny could tell Hermione was crying as well by the way her voice was.

"Because Hermione I'm sick of fighting…fighting so hard to keep to this world, only to still lose all that I love in the end. It's like taking one step forward and five steps back… I just want it to end… I just want a family." Ginny herd Harry's voice crack a little. She just couldn't take it; no one should be driven to such a low point in life, to yearn for a family that's been denied to you for so long.

"But you have that Harry! You have Ron and I, and Ron's family treats you like you were their own flesh and blood." Ginny couldn't help but smile a little at Hermione's effort.

"But look at what it has cost you all… we alone have nearly been killed five times, just knowing me has nearly killed two of your family members Ron, Ginny almost twice… I can't… I just cant let that happen to her… to any of you…I love you all so much I just can't let it happen. I don't even know how you could stand to be around me, or how your family could stand to have me sleep in the same home as them when I have nearly killed three of it's occupants…I…I don't think you guys should be around me any more." Ginny couldn't believe what she'd just heard, she felt as though she had gotten over Harry, she thought it was a silly childhood crush, she even started dating thinking she'd get over it; but what Ginny had heard had sparked up those feelings again. She couldn't take it any more she wanted Harry to be happy but this wasn't it, this was pure hurt. She heard a loud thud then Hermione said

"Ron quick go get Madam Pomfrey" Ginny couldn't take it she ran back up to her dormitory and cried as if she was a three year old with a scraped knee.

* * *

Ron retuned in a few minutes followed by Madam Pomfrey the scene she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. There on the floor in front of the Gryffindor fire place was Harry Potter. After receiving the full story from Ron and Hermione she started to bustle about sweeping her wand over Harry's body in an almost scanning motion. With her face slightly palled at what she had learned.

"Mr. Weasley could you help me bring Mr. Potter down to the hospital wing?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Not at all… he's going to be all right isn't he?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley. I don't fully understand what's the matter with him, and that's what scares me the most." Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron carried Harry down to the hospital wing, thankful that it was dinner time and most if not all of the students were in the great hall.

when they arrived Madam Pomfrey instructed Ron to lay Harry down in one of the beds near the front of the Hospital wing by her office.

"Not to be rude Madam Pomfrey but could we put him in the back corner…So people won't stare if the come in… he doesn't really need that right now with all that's happened." Ron said trying to protect his friends well being.

"I suppose your right, the last thing Mr. Potter would want to wake up to is a bunch of curious eyes." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Harry was placed into a bed in the far right corner of the Hospital wing, although he appeared to be asleep his mind was alive in agony.

* * *

Harry found himself once again in the room with the stone archway in the D.O.M looking as though he just left it, still battle damaged and crumbling. Harry looked to the left seeing nobody was there he then looked to the right yet still no one, just as the silence was pressing in on Harry suffocating him he heard a piece of rubble shift on his left; he turned to look and finally saw another sign of life. Someone was sitting on one of the stone benches. Harry drew closer to the person unable to tell who they were due to the fact they were wearing a yellow robe with its hood drawn. As he drew ever closer the person removed the hood.

Harry was shocked to see Cedric Diggory; but his eyes, his eyes were almost entirely black. Cedric turned towards Harry standing as he did. Harry moved as fast as he could backwards not taking his eyes off of Cedric until he fell over a piece of debris.

"Why'd you do it Harry? Why'd you tell me to take the cup? Look what's happened. LOOK!" Cedric said as Harry tried to avert his gaze. He crawled backwards away from Cedric as fast as he could until he bumped into a firm object. Turning his head he saw Hermione hit with a Burst of purple flames, engulfing her as the hit.

"Harry how could you let this Happen to us? You were supposed to teach us defensive magic so this wouldn't happen. You were supposed to protect us all." Hermione said slowly showing signs of internal damaging. Harry was speechless. He scrambled to his feet and turned back to where Cedric was hoping as he did that he would be gone. Harry almost collapsed backwards, now standing with Cedric was Ron with a brain slowly rapping it's tentacles around Ron's body tightening every second.

"Harry how…could you…let this happen? I…am…your...best …friend…and…you let…this…happen…to…me?" Ron said as the Brain kept squeezing him. Cedric and Ron started walking towards Harry,(Ron supported by Cedric) they stopped a few feet short of Harry ,who turned to try the other way again this time to be confronted by the sight of an eleven year old Ginny lying on one of the stone benches her skin paper white. Harry was slightly relieved that she was unconscious until Hermione spoke for her.

"How Could you let this happen to Ginny? Harry, you should have seen she was possessed by Voldemort…Now it's to late." Ginny then sprang up her eyes the color of blood her face with an evil smile plastered on it.

"_Yes Potter it's to late for your little friend…I now have complete control of her so you might as well give up._" Voldemort said through Ginny using Parseltongue she then Jumped off the bench and her and Hermione proceeded to take the same amount of steps as Ron and Cedric did.

Harry started walking away from the two groups towards the main door, and away from the stone archway; he didn't want to be any where near where his God-father, Sirius Black had died only a few nights ago. He only managed a few feet before knocking into another person. He turned to see a severely bitten and blood drenched Mr. Weasley.

"Harry what was so important that I had to get hurt for you?… you know my blood is now on your hands." Mr. Weasley said while grabbing Harry's hands to show him the blood that stains that were there.

Harry looked on in horror at his own hands slowly backing away from the group in the only direction left, his eyes never leaving his hands until he came upon the small barrier wall that separated the first row of the room and the sunken pit that housed the archway below. He quickly climbed over it and down into the pit ; only to be followed by the group. He continued back until he was mere feet from the archway… from where Sirius died

Harry felt a pressure on his shoulder he turned and face the too familiar sunken face of his God-father

"Harry why'd you lead us all here… it was a trap after all, and you still came… it's all your fault" Sirius said.

"No that's not true… I didn't know." Harry said weakly.

"Yes Harry it's all your fault we're like this." Sirius said again.

"No… I didn't know… I'm…I'm Sorry…"Harry said while starting to cry for all that he had caused.

"Sorry won't heal our wounds Harry; why'd you bring us here?" Sirius said.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… Please forgive me." Harry said barely above a whisper.

"You led us all here Harry, what do you mean 'I didn't mean to' ?" Hermione asked from behind Harry.

Harry crumpled into a ball sobbing over and over again "Forgive me."

"No Harry we can't you've taken too much from us all to be forgiven." Sirius said. The group finally fully enclosed around Harry and picked him up carrying him the rest of the way to the archway before heaving him in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Harry screamed as he flew through the veil into blackness.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Harry screamed sitting bolt upright in a dark room freezing in his own ice cold sweat. He reached for a nearby bedpan dry heaving trying to empty it's stomach of it's non-existent contents. He noticed he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he wasn't sure how he got there, or what he might have been doing before he was brought there. Harry heard footsteps approaching through the darkness. His dream still fresh in his mind he panicked and scrambled off the bed an hid between the cupboard and outside corner near his bed.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Asked Madam Pomfrey. Standing with her wand held aloft casting the light of her Lumos spell upon the pale form of Harry behind the cupboard.

"Stay back…don't come near me…" Harry said while moving even closer to the wall if that were even possible, afraid he might hurt her in some way; almost as if he were contagious.

Madam Pomfrey tried to get a little closer to inspect her patient but stopped when Harry stopped her

"Please… Just stay back…I don't need any more people hurt." Harry said pleadingly.

"Just… Just let me be I don't want any one hurt." Harry said swaying lightly.

"Mr. Potter it is my duty to check and see if you are all right…"

" I said STAY BACK…" Harry yelled as a bubble like shield formed around his little secluded corner.

"Very well then I will let you be…For now." Madam Pomfrey said seeing as she couldn't enter the bubble. she turned around and headed to her office at the opposite end of the wing. When she entered she went

to the nearest window and casted her PatronusCharm with a message for Dumbledore

Requesting his presence immediately.

* * *

Author's note

Sorry about the whole repeating the almost whole of the first chapter but it was crucial for the story

I know that Madam Pomfrey isn't in the Order but I'm just using their method of communication for that last scene…also I don't think she'd probably not want to climb seven stories at the time of night that it took place.

I like what I'm hearing so keep the feedback and reviews coming.

P.S if you really like the story then tell your friends.


	3. Revelations and an Unconscious Hell

**I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR**

**WARNING!!! Chapter contains Child abuse.**

Revelations and Unconscious Nightmares

Hermione just sat there on her knees, unable to move frozen in shock and fear over the conversation that took place in the room just moments ago. Ron retuned a short while later his face ghost white and drawn out, and his eyes were slightly red. He noticed Hermione on the floor where Harry once was.

" 'Mione h…he was so light, as if he hadn't eaten in over a week. How could anyone not see it, how could we not see him hurting?" Ron asked in a thick voice

"I don't know Ron… I just don't know." Hermione said almost breaking down again right there. In truth Harry had always been hurting… hurting was normal for Harry for the first ten years of his life, but Sirius' death was the straw that broke the camel's back… Add the prophecy thrown on top of that and he was nearly destroyed.

"Madam Pomfrey said we should get some sleep… said she'd tell us when we could see him." Ron said

"I don't think I can after seeing Harry like that… it scared me Harry was always the one who held things together in the thick of it." Hermione said

"I know 'Mione… I know, but it won't due Harry any good if he needs us and we're dead on our feet." Ron said as he helped her from the floor.

"Your right… goodnight Ron." Hermione said as she walked to the door to the girls dormitory, stopping before she entered she turned to Ron who was at the door to go to the boys dorm. "Do…Do you think he's going to be all right?" Hermione asked, she saw Ron's shoulders tighten ever so slightly before he answered.

"I hope so." Ron said as he continued up the stairs.

Hermione turned back to her own set of stairs and continued up walking to her door. It wasn't until she reached the third landing that she heard muffled sobs coming from above. She walked up the next set of stairs and stopped at the door that read '_FORTH YEAR GIRLS_'

"H-Hello?" Hermione said to the dark room, the sobs continued on so she walked into the dorm lighting the lamps as she went. She found the bed the sobs were coming from.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked uncertain why the other girl was crying. Ginny looked up from her pillow to see Hermione standing there.

"I… I didn't know… he's kept so much hidden." Ginny sobbed trying to regain her composer.

"You heard?" Hermione asked, Ginny could only manage a nod

"He needs us to be strong for him this time." Hermione said

"I know… but… well you know how I felt about Harry… and what he said it-it just broke me…I thought I was over the crush… I don't know." Ginny said confusedly.

"Well maybe it's more than what you thought it was." Hermione said.

"Did Ron get back with Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked.

"Yes… Harry was taken to the hospital wing." Hermione said sensing Ginny's real question.

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"Not entirely… Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure" Hermione explained.

"What can we do to help him?" Ginny asked getting up from her bed.

"Madam Pomfrey said to sleep for now, if he needed us she would tell Ron and I, and I would tell you." Hermione said

"I don't think I can sleep… but I'll try, for Harry." Ginny said.

"me too. Night Ginny." Hermione said heading back to the door.

"Night Hermione." Ginny replied back

* * *

Harry was sitting huddled in the corner fighting off sleep, but he was fighting a lousing battle. Madam Pomfrey soon returned and noticed his dozing.

"Mr. Potter why don't you go to sleep, it's clear you are exhausted ."

"Can't sleep… don't want to go back there and see them like that." Harry mumbled.

"See who?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"N…No one…" Harry stuttered. "I just don't want to see that nightmare again."

"Will you Try if I give you a dreamless sleep potion?" she asked. Harry was quiet for a moment before nodding, the bubble like shield disappeared and madam Pomfrey bustled about a nearby cabinet and brought back a mild dreamless sleep potion handing it to Harry who had returned to his bed. He drank the whole potion in on large gulp, Harry only managed to get his glasses off and onto the bedside table before he felt the effects of the potion kick in. He laid his head on his pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived shortly after Harry had fallen asleep

"Poppy what's happened?" Asked Dumbledore not seeing Harry at the far end of the wing.

"It's Potter, I don't exactly know what's wrong with him, for the full story you would need to ask miss Granger and Mr. Weasley… But he was fearful to fall asleep, he was also afraid of something when I went to go check on him, when he had awaken yelling in fright…he was afraid… he was afraid I would be harmed if I went near him, for goodness sake the boy was huddled in the corner in fear." Madam Pomfrey said trying her best to explain the situation.

"Did he say anything about the dream Poppy?" Dumbledore asked afraid it might have been Voldemort using his connection again.

"No… but he was so fearful of going back to the place he was fighting off sleep." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But is he not asleep now?" Dumbledore asked confused at seeing Harry's form at the end of the wing .

"Yes… I asked if he would take a dreamless sleep potion and he agreed… albeit after a long moment of thought." Madam Pomfrey said.

"How long will he be out?" asked Dumbledore.

"He should be asleep for the rest of tonight, and well into tomorrow morning… depending on how tiered he was he may even be asleep at midday." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Very well we shall try to surmise Mr. Potters ailment until then." Dumbledore said turning to leave the hospital wing. "Oh if you happen to see Mr. Weasley and miss Granger tomorrow before I do, please let them know I'd like to see them, I would like to know the full story." Dumbledore said finally leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

Early the next morning Harry's nightmares became so intense they bypassed the mild form of the dreamless sleep potion he had taken. So he was forced to remain asleep while the nightmares and memories ran rampant in his mind, making it his own personal hell.

A Three and a half year old Harry Potter was sitting in was sitting in the dark cupboard, the only light was from the small grate in the side of the door, the heat of June making it like an oven. But Harry didn't mind he was watching a little black spider weave an intricate web over head, he thought it was the most interesting and amazing thing had ever seen before in his life. He didn't mind the spiders, at least they couldn't call him names like _freak_, _ingrate_, _useless_, _stupid_, and_ a burden to a family from a normal society_.(Whatever that last on meant). He heard a car pull into the driveway outside, and a car door slam shut; he knew it was his uncle, and that he must have had a bad day at work. Because he never would slam the door to the family car like that fore no reason other than that. And with a bad day at work Harry only expected to be locked in his cupboard for the rest of the night, lucky for him that tomorrow wasn't his uncles day off or he'd be locked up for most of tomorrow as well. His uncle stormed in the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh Vernon dear, how was work?" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia ask from the kitchen. Vernon growled before saying

"Bloody hell of a day at work… lost three clients today. THREE… said ' _they could find better business elsewhere._'… said '_they didn't like my management skills._'…" Harry heard his Uncle fuming about Grunnings the drill making company he worked at."… has the boy finished his chores?" Vernon asked in an after thought referring to Harry as Boy.

"All but weeding and watering the garden and yard., broke a vase today as well; said Dudley did it, said he had just been finishing washing the dishes when he heard the crash." Petunia said.

"Did he now… where is Dudley anyways?" Asked Vernon noticing his son was not anywhere to be seen.

"Oh he's upstairs watching his new Telly Marge sent him as an early birthday gift." Petunia said sipping on a cup of tea.

"You know it's rather warm out today… why don't you take Dudley out and get the lad an ice cream." Vernon said as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh that's a splendid idea… would you like anything while we're out?" asked Petunia setting her cup in the sink.

"No…No I'm fine you go ahead." Vernon said starring at the door under the stairs.

"Diddykins, Popkin would you like to go with mummy and get an ice cream?" Harry heard as his aunt Petunia passed his door and asked from the base of the stairs. Moments latter Harry heard his oversized cousin running down the stairs causing dust to fall on his head, Harry heard the front door open and close soon after that, signaling his Aunt's and Dudley's departure. Harry heard his uncle move about the house doing something. ( unbeknownst to Harry his uncle had been closing all the blinds downstairs.)

Harry then heard the lock on his door release and his uncle move into the sitting room, Harry sat there for a moment unsure if he'd been allowed out of the cupboard until his uncle bellow for him.

"BOY Get Here Now!" Vernon shouted causing Harry to jump.

Harry climbed off his small '_bed_' and climbed out of the cupboard; he walked into the sitting room. To find his Uncle sitting in his favorite chair

"Y-Yes Uncle?" Harry said with trepidation in his voice.

"Your Aunt told me you broke a vase today, and that's why you didn't finish your chores… is this true?" Vernon asked.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, but I didn't break the vase; Dud…" Harry was cut off as Vernon's hand connected with Harry's face hard, Harry fell to the floor as Vernon spat

"Don't you lie to me boy."

"Bu…But I'm not lying… I…I was in the kitchen doing the dishes… that's when Dudley came in through the back door bouncing his new ball… he went into the hall and that's when it broke." Harry said, but Vernon slapped him again.

"Don't you spread your lies about my son, boy."

"But… he…d-d-did do it…" Harry sobbed holding his throbbing face, he noticed his uncle leave the room and thought he was done and thanked that fact, that is until he saw his uncle come back carrying a long, thick leather belt.

"I'll teach you to tell lies about my son." Vernon said before he brought the belt down across Harry's back, the metal part digging into his skin through his shirt (Even though it was a dream the memory provided the pain for the situation) this continued on for ten minutes before Vernon tiered and finished with a sharp kick to Harry's rib's and finishing his snide comments with

"Should have died with your bloody parents in that h…in that car crash, but Nooooo… can't die like a normal person, have to be a freak and come out of it with that stupid bloody scare. Be left on our doorstep as another bloody wretched dreg on our society, Go on get back to your cupboard. I don't want to see you out again unless your doing your chores or using the loo; after all cant have you smelling this place up with your vile stench." Vernon said sitting back in his arm chair.

Harry crawled back to his cupboard, his breathing very shallow. He hadn't known it but his uncle had cracked a few of his rib's causing an unneeded pressure on his lungs, he felt something hot and sticky on his swollen face just under his nose, he reached to touch it wincing as he felt the pain and saw blood. He climbed into his cupboard and shut the door behind him, climbing onto the small bed he used the small, light tattered blanket to mop up as much of the blood as he could. Laying on his stomach as not to hurt the welts now forming on his back Harry silently cried himself to sleep, but before he succumbed to sleep he whispered.

"I wish I was with you Mum, I wasn't bad…I didn't break the vase, honest I didn't."

He moved forward in time roughly one year, it was a little over a week from Dudley's fifth birthday and Harry was outside weeding the garden while Dudley rode his shinny new red mountain bike around on the lawn, Harry finished with weeding turned to go fetch the hose to water the garden, but Dudley ran headlong into him with his bike. Harry fell onto a newly laid garden path leading to the front door earning him a five inch cut on his right leg, Dudley had somehow managed to scrap his knee and let out a loud cry in pain causing petunia to run out of the house and see what the crash was. Rushing over to her son who was crying over his knee… she walked him inside before turning to Harry.

"You… fix the path."

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry replied limping to the fallen stone pieces. He winced in pain as he knelled down. The wind carried the conversation from the house out to Harry's ears.

"Do you want mummy to kiss it and make it feel better?" Harry heard, he could imagine his cousin nodding his head, Dudley knew if he let his mother baby him he'd most likely get a lollypop or maybe even an ice pop.

Meanwhile Harry sat in the blazing sun of late June meticulously resetting the stones to their proper position forming the low wall. He needn't mess up and be punished for doing an bad job. Once he finished he walked back to the house (still limping slightly) but was stopped before he entered by his aunt, she shoved a small first aid kit into his chest and told him to bandage his cut outside and not to get any of his nasty blood on her floors. So Harry sat on the front steps of number 4 privet drive tending to his cut. He rolled up his oversized pant leg which had unrolled them selves (_Again_) wincing slightly as the air hit the now exposed cut, Harry opened the small tin first aid container and took out the alcohol (Seeing his school nurse clean his cuts many times from Dudley's game of Harry hunting, he knew what to do.) Harry poured the liquid over his cut hissing at the pain it brought, he then took out one of the larger bandages and placed it over the cut; Harry closed the tin and walked into the house handing his aunt the first aid tin. Petunia shot him a nasty look before telling him to go to his cupboard until his uncle got home. Harry cried to himself in the cupboard wishing he had someone to kiss his scrapes, or give him love when he felt sad and lonely.. His tears stopped immediately as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He froze in fear knowing what was most likely to come next. He heard his uncle enter the house, heard his aunt tell his uncle how he nearly destroyed the new garden wall.

"Very well Petunia I shall deal with the boy… why don't you take Dudley to the play park to ride his bike for a little while… so he can get a feel for it… new bike and all that." She agreed and the two left shortly after that, soon Vernon pulled the door to the cupboard open and grabbed Harry's right leg pulling him forcible from his '_room_'. this had become some kind of ritual within the past year, his uncle would always end up '_Teaching_' Harry lessons in respect after a bad day at work, or when he broke something or was blamed for something he just couldn't have done.

"Boy your to much damn trouble." Vernon swore. His uncle moved quickly passed slaps and punches, moving to the belt within minuets, he was always careful not to hit Harry in the face or anywhere that could be seen and that would raise suspicion against him, no not after he was contacted by the boy's teacher and had to say he fell down the stairs. Yes that taught Vernon to be cautious where he hit the little freak in his '_lessons of respect_'.

"Your useless… it's… no… wonder… why… your… parents…left…you… it's because you're a no good stupid little freak… cant even do a simple list of chores without destroying anything." Vernon said emphasizing each word with a blow from the belt to Harry's back. His Uncle finished with a kick to Harry's right leg.

"Get back to your cupboard Boy." Vernon said

Harry limped back to the cupboard trying not to cry out in pain, for if he did his next lesson would be twice as worse. Harry closed the door behind him hearing his uncle lock it a minute thereafter along with closing the grate plunging the small space into darkness.

Harry didn't even bother to try and stay awake, he cried a little wishing he had parents who loved him, but that was all it was an empty wish that could never be fulfilled because his parents were dead. He slowly drifted into blackness and dream mingled with nightmare Harry found himself sitting at a picnic table in the nearby play park watching the other kids laugh and play with their parents closely watching the children. Then he saw them, they were walking along a scenic path close by. A man with very untidy black hair and a women with long gorgeous red hair. Even though it was a dream Harry's mind set was still that of his four year old self, but he still knew they were his parents, his aunt always commented that he was going to be the _spit_-ing image of his lay about father. Harry stood up a walked cautiously towards them, careful not to in fear they would vanish.

Mum?…D-Dad?" Harry asked wishing it were true with all his heart, they both spun to face him with dark looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" Asked his Father venomously.

"Could… Could I live with you in…instead of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Why would we want you to live with us?" Asked Harry's mother dangerously.

"Do-Don't you lo-love me?" Harry asked on the verge of tears.

"Love you? Why would we love you. Your nothing but a useless freak." The both said before walking away from the small boy. This continued on for three hours switching from dream to nightmare, if it wasn't his parents hating him it was Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, or Hermione. It continued until he was awoken from his hell by madam Pomfrey.

(She had sent a patronus to Dumbledore to inform him about her waking him).

Harry awoke screaming as if someone had just been killing him making the elderly witch jump back in fright. Confused by his dream Harry wasn't sure where he was he scrambled off the bed hitting the stone floor, he ran into a nearby closet containing extra bedding and supplies, feeling the relative safety and familiarity of his cupboard. That's where madam Pomfrey found him rocking slightly back and forth crying while mumbling over and over

" They Weren't real… They Weren't real… they couldn't be."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Asked the madam Pomfrey. Harry looked around fearfully not recognizing the voice at first, unable to see clearly without his glasses.

D-D-Dream… Bad Dream." Harry mumbled looking directly into madam Pomfrey's eyes, she was startled by what she saw, the emerald green that usually resided there in his eyes, was almost completely devoid of it.

"Harry… you must return to your bed and calm down, this state you are in will do your body no good."

No…No Bad dreams." Harry said shacking his head.

"Nonsense Harry how could have dreamed I gave you a dreamless sleep potion." Madam Pomfrey asked confused by his statement.

"Don't know… did dream though… horrible dreams. Please tell me their not true. Please!" Harry pleaded grabbing onto the front of her robes for dear life.

No Harry… No they weren't real…wait here." madam Pomfrey said as he released her robes. She returned with a small amount of potion in a flask.

"Here drink this, it will help calm you down." she saw Harry start to shake his head and added "If you don't I'll force you to, now Mr. Potter Drink!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly. Harry obeyed and drank the potion calming almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey… I shouldn't of scared you like that earlier." Harry apologized.

"Not to worry you were confused by your surroundings. Now care to tell what you dreamed about?" The older witch asked.

"With all due respect no…I can't, not right now anyway." Harry asked.

"For now yes. But could you please move back to your bed" Madam Pomfrey replied. Harry was led back to his bed trying to remember how he got to the hospital wing.

"Now professor Dumbledore is on his way down. You stay in this bed until he sees you, I'll try and see why the potion failed." Madam Pomfrey said. She returned to her office to find to her horror she had accidentally given Harry a mild form of the potion meant to treat first and second years not fifth years. The sleepless part worked all the same… it was the dreamless ingredients that weren't strong enough. Once she saw Dumbledore enter the hospital wing she stopped him and explained what happened, and after he reassured her he would relay her apologies to Harry she went back to her office. Dumbledore quickly walked the length of the hospital wing to reach Harry's bed.

"Harry what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked concerned for his young pupil. Harry just sat there unable to form words to explain what had occurred.

"I…I cant sir…I'm sorry" Was all that Harry managed to say.

"I understand… if you will allow… will you allow me to take your memories so I mat see for myself?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was hesitant at first but reluctantly agreed. "First Harry remember when you started to feel like this, feel so bad you had to be brought to the hospital and the time thereafter." Harry thought of right after the night at in the D.O.M. but unfortunately some snippets of his life managed to slip in as well. Dumbledore placed his wand to Harry's temple and started to pull out the silvery substance of his memories he deposited the memories into a conjured flask. When he was finished he turned to Harry.

"Harry wait here while I go see to this… in the meantime try and eat something… or sleep… I'll have madam Pomfrey bring a new dreamless potion if you at least try to sleep." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore quickly returned to his office emptying the flask into his pensive and entering Harry's memories, while he was there he witnessed many more beating from Harry's uncle before he came to just a few nights after he had returned from the D.O.M. Dumbledore witnessed everything from that point on, including the dreams Harry had. He exited the pensive an hour latter his face was drawn in anguish and he was paler then paper. He quickly rushed to the hospital wing to find the sleeping form of Harry on his bed a half eaten sandwich on the bedside table.

"Poppy?" he asked franticly to the empty room. She quickly appeared out of her office to see the frantic headmaster.

"Albus? Is something the matter?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"I'm afraid so, has Mr. Potter taken a sleep potion as well?" Dumbledore asked hopping Harry had.

"Yes a mild one the light was stopping him from sleeping why?" Asked madam Pomfrey.

"Good will you please help me turn him over." Dumbledore asked she did as she was asked confused by the headmaster's request, and began to question him as he pulled Harry's shirt up, but Dumbledore tuned her out he was busy muttering a complicated spell in Latin while sweeping his wand up and down Harry's back. With each sweep a new scar appeared.

"My lord…" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

When Dumbledore finished the spell there were well over one hundred and twenty scars.

"Oh my… Albus what happened to him?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"His Uncle happened…" was all the headmaster could say.

* * *

I like what I'm hearing so keep the feedback and reviews coming.

P.S if you really like the story then tell your friends.


	4. Learning Of Love

I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR

Learning Of Love

Dumbledore retuned to his office unable to speak… or even think for that matter. He had seen a great many things in his long life… but nothing compared to what he had recently seen in the memories of Harry Potter. He was responsible for this, he was responsible for the current state Harry was in. it was all him, he realized he should have listened to Minerva all those years ago, should have watched the muggels closer then he had, should have kept Harry safe… if he had known he would have been abused like that… No something needed to be done. Then Dumbledore had an idea but for it to work he needed help. He went to his fireplace and grabbed a handful of floor powder; he tossed the powder into the fire saying "The Borrow" before sticking his head in the green fire.

* * *

Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames of the burrows fireplace in the kitchen, at first he saw and heard no one he thought of calling out to gain attention to for the matters he wished to discuss were quiet urgent. He heard voices approaching the kitchen from what he heard the voices sounded to be outside. He saw Fred and George Weasley enter the kitchen quiet engrossed in their own conversation, one was carrying a basket of laundry while the other a bag of what looked like chicken feed.

"-And all we did was left school early because that ministry hag was making it hell." one of the two said.

"I know it's not like we left to go study dragons.-"

"-Or break curses for Gringotts.-"

"-Or be a family disowning Ministry loving prat.-"

"- although we did leave some very interesting…uh mementos at Hogwarts."

"-Yes like the giant swamp in the fifth floor corridor.-"

"-And set off a bunch of a bunch of unlicensed fireworks when she replaced Dumbledore.-" The twins spoke bake and forth completing their own sentences. that's when they heard Dumbledore chuckling from the fireplace, he could not help himself, he was listening to the only people that lived up to the name of the marauders… They would've been proud Harry had friends such as these two.

"-Oh!..-"

"- Professor Dumbledore sir for what-"

"- do we owe this delightful-"

"-honor of finding your head in-"

"- our mum's fireplace?-" the two said knelling in front of the fireplace.

"Oh I was wondering if I could speak with your mother." Dumbledore said taking on a serious tone.

"Sure… I'll go and get her for you sir." George said standing and heading back outside.

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore called out to him.

"What's up?" Fred asked curiously.

"I'm afraid, I believe Mr. Potter would not like me discussing this situation openly." Dumbledore said.

"Why what's happened to Harry?" Fred asked out of concern for his younger brothers best friend, one of his best friends as well.

"Not to fret Mr. Weasley… He is fine, he is currently residing in the hospital wing, but the reason is privet… I ask you not to push the subject any further." Dumbledore said pleadingly.

"Fine… For now. But know this we owe Harry, if its bad we will find out, I mean come on we are the ones that kept evading Filch for all those years, we have our ways of finding things." Fred said as George entered with their mother. He shared a look with his twin clearly saying the needed to talk alone, George nodded and then nodded his head towards the door signaling it should be outdoors. Fred agreed and followed his twin outside, leaving their mother alone to the conversation.

"Molly… I need to speak with you and Arthur as soon as you can." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, but may I ask what for?" Molly asked wondering what all this was about.

"It's about Harry. He's… he's… it would be best if you just saw for yourself." Dumbledore said unable to explain the situation.

"All right… Shall I come now or wait for Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Best wait for him… this is something that one wouldn't do well to see alone." Dumbledore said.

"Very well. We'll see you as soon as Arthur returns from work at the ministry."

"Very well, I will see you then." Dumbledore said pulling his head out of the fire he set to work on his plan to help Harry.

* * *

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat outside the hospital wing by nine in the morning waiting to be let in. they had been there for a half hour after rapidly eating a small breakfast in the great hall. Ron had questioned why Ginny was there but she answered that she overheard the conversation the three had shared last night and wished to check on Harry. Inside the hospital wing Harry was awake for about fifteen minuets, the prior two hours Harry was asleep in a dreamless state thanks to the mild potion he had taken. Madam Pomfrey was still examining Harry and he was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Really madam Pomfrey I'm fine, a lot of stuff just hit me all at once. I … I didn't mean to scare everyone… please just leave me alone." Harry said.

" Harry Although you are physically fine… I'm not sure your emotionally well. Whatever it is you need to talk about it." The hospital matron said.

"I… I'm fine really. Harry said trying to convince her he was, for he felt fine but what he didn't know was she was right, for what had happened to him was only a first wave; it still hadn't hit his emotional spectrum fully.

"Harry you can't keep lying to yourself, it won't help at all, besides you have visitors." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked. Just then Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the doors to the wing magically unlocked themselves and the people on the other side of them spilled in the room. Harry wasn't surprised to see Ron and Hermione, but he was surprised a rather nervous looking Ginny.

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked sitting on the next bed over with Hermione as Ginny sat at the end of Harry's Bed.

"Yeah, great." Harry said but saw Madam Pomfrey and Hermione give him a stern look. "Fine. I will be… it's just, everything that's happened with Sirius hit me… Hard… I was always hoped the order would eventually prove his innocence and I could live with him instead of the Dursley's… now that will never happen and I'll be going back to them." Hermione looked at him knowing there had to be more to it but he stopped her before she could speak on the matter "Look… I know what your thinking Hermione, but I'm still processing it all, once I figure everything out I'll talk with you guys I promise. Just give me some time okay?"

"Just don't shut us out Harry, we're your friends and we deserve better then that." Hermione said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I did shut you guys out." Harry said.

"We're going to see Hagrid Harry, see if he's settling back in okay you want u to say 'hi' for you?" Asked Ron

"Sure." Harry replied

"We'll check back in on you in a little while." Hermione said

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley the Headmaster would like to see you before you head down if you'd please." Madam Pomfrey said from her office.

"Okay… come on Ron." Hermione said all but dragging the tall boy from the Hospital wing.

"Aren't you going with them to see Hagrid, Ginny?" Harry asked noticing she was still at the end of his bed.

"N…No Harry I needed to talk with you, look I…I like you, I've liked you for as long as I've known you… I overheard what you said last night, and it broke me…"

"wait what about Michael?…" Harry said confused by her statement. He was surprised, he had always thought Ginny was very pretty, but he never thought she might be interested in him, who would after hearing what his uncle always said he started to believe it.

"We broke it off, listen Harry I… I think I love you." Ginny said, and with that she pulled Harry into a fierce kiss.

Harry forgot how to breath in that one moment not only due to the kiss (and Merlin that was some kiss.) but because someone said they loved him… She had been the first person to say that. (besides his parents, he hopped.) with Sirius it was always implied but never said. They pulled back a few minuets latter, both in need of air…What Harry did next surprised Ginny, he pulled her into a tight hug

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Ginny pulled back and looked at him confusedly and asked

"For what? The kiss?"

"No… for making me fell again, and for making me feel I belong here… um Gin… I know it's kind of redundant now… but would…would you care to go out with me?" Harry asked nervously, with a blush across his face.

"Hmm…" Ginny said in mock thought tapping her index finger to her chin for added effect. "Yes I think I'll allow you to date me." Ginny said before bursting into laughter. "Not how I pictured you would ask me out , but it will due." She said calming down. Then a thought occurred to Harry. What about Ron, he'd seen how he'd acted towards Michael, what would he think about him?… and then the prophecy on top of that… Could he really do it… No this is why he must do it, this is why he must win. Harry decided he was going to tell them about the prophecy; not just Ron and Hermione, but Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, as soon as he could, but first he had to deal with Ron.

"Um… Ginny have you thought about Ron… and how…well what's he going to think?" Harry asked.

"Why? It's really none of his concern who I date." She said.

"I know and that's true and all, but he's my best friend, and I don't want to lose that friendship." Harry said.

"Why? If he can't be happy for you and I than you shouldn't be friends." Ginny said.

"I know… it's…it's just that he was the first one that stayed." Harry said a bit sadly.

"Oh! Harry I didn't mean… I didn't know." Ginny said.

"Yeah well, when I was younger Dudley ,my cousin, would chase off anyone I befriended." Harry explained.

"Well I'll talk with him, he's my brother after all." She said

"Okay… just don't use my name directly at first… or, or we could talk with him together. Yeah…Yeah you shouldn't have to do it alone." Harry said

"Thanks… But just in case, when we do talk with him have your wand handy."

"Yeah… I taught you guys _too_ well in the D.A." Harry added with a chuckle.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Ginny said.

"It feels good to laugh." Harry said.

Well I'll leave you, I must go finish packing my things, make sure everything's there, I'll see you in a bit. Bye" Ginny said sadly.

"Bye…and Gin"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again, for everything." As she left Harry thought that he was going to make it work… he needed it to work. Damn be Voldemort, he wasn't going to let him take this away…Not again, not ever, it was then that his stomach growled loudly. He looked around seeing nobody there he called out

"Hey Dobby" with a loud CRACK Dobby the small house elf appeared at his bedside.

"Yes Harry Potter sir. How may Dobby help you sir?"

"um if isn't to much trouble could you bring me some food from the kitchens?" Harry asked

"No, No troubels at all Harry Potter sir… would you care for anything in particular?" Dobby asked.

"Just something filling Dobby, the only thing I've had in the past few days was a sandwich." Harry said as his stomach growled again.

"Would Harry Potter like anything to drink with his food?" Dobby asked.

"Just some pumpkin juice Dobby thanks." Harry said Dobby bowed and left with a loud 'POP'.

Dobby returned a few minuets latter with a trey of that contained a plate filled with breakfast items, along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Dobby this all looks great." Harry said complimenting the elf while digging into his Waffles.

"No problem Harry Potter sir, the jobs of the house elves of Hogwarts is to care for the students and professors who teach at the school… If Dobby can sir, can Dobby ask Harry Potter sir why he is in the hospital wing?"

"Dobby you don't need to ask my permission to ask me a question… just ask it. And I don't really know…it's, it's just a lot of things hit me at once, and I couldn't handle it." Harry explained the best he could to the little elf.

"Dobby understands Harry Potter Sir, no need to tell Dobby any more sir." Harry tanked the elf again and asked him not to repeat why he was in the hospital wing. The elf said he wouldn't and with a bow he apperated out of the hospital wing. That was the hardest thing Harry had to admit, he couldn't handle it all. He also needed to admit he needed help, and when that help was offered, he would need to accept it. Harry ate the rest of his food and thought of the memories he had given Dumbledore earlier that morning, he didn't know what ones he gave, but he didn't care, he only hoped the helped him to understand.

* * *

Dumbledore passed his office, he had came up with an idea but for it to work he needed to speak with the Weasley's, only a little more time he thought.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was returned home early that day, he had received an owl from his wife urging him home as soon as possible, he was able to leave early because the ministry was currently re-forming to a war time administration, the scene there played as an eerie reminder of the first war to Arthur and he was glad to be away from it, besides there wasn't many cases in the missus of muggle artifacts today.

"Molly I'm home…" Arthur called as he entered his home.

"Oh Arthur… good your early, Dumbledore wants to see us." Molly said.

"Oh another Order meeting, fine let's just tell the boy's we'll…"

"No Arthur _us_." Molly said holding in the worry for her unofficial eighth child.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Arthur asked realizing the gravity of the situation.

"It's Harry, Dumbledore never said what was wrong; but it seems bad." Molly said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Well he seemed disturbed by it, couldn't talk about it." Molly said

"Well let's go then." Arthur said walking to the fireplace.

Minuets later the couple were standing in the headmasters office.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, what you are about to see will disturb you, you will not come out of the pensive the same, for it contains some truly horrible things." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand to bring the pensive to his desk. "What you are about to see may be the worst excuse of muggle there is, just be prepared, and know he'll need you both." Dumbledore said, Arthur and Molly shared a look before they both entered the pensive.

* * *

Molly and Arthur landed in a small hallway, Arthur was studying the area and saw some pictures on the wall.

"I know where we are." He announced pointing to the pictures. "We're at Harry's relative's house, this is a picture of his aunt and uncle, what was his name… started with a 'V'… Victor, no Vernon yes it's Vernon…" He said. Molly was studying the pictures as well she saw the one Arthur was talking about, the one with the couple dressed in what looked to be very fine muggle clothing. She saw another with the two in the same clothing sitting on either side of a rater large young boy, in fact she saw many of the boy, some with family some by himself. But as she gazed she realized something.

"Arthur… they don't have a single picture of him, Harry isn't any where in any of these pictures, it's as if he doesn't even live here." Molly said a bit sadly, she then noticed a glint of something reflective in the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw a small cupboard under the stairs, where one might store cleaning tools or winter coats. She thought it odd that there was a grate on the door, she moved closer and saw the reflective thing again from within the darkness. She moved to open the door when her husband startled her.

"Molly! What are you Doing?" Arthur asked afraid she might be invading on the family's privacy. She reached again to open the door, but her hand went right through the handle, she pressed her had against the door itself and it too passed through so she just pushed her head through the door drawing it back immediately, as if it had been a hot oven one went in to fast.

"Arthur!" Molly whispered with a look of great fear in he eyes. Arthur had turned back to his wife and followed her gaze to the small door, he went to see what had frightened her so. He stuck his head through the wooden barrier he stopped to rest his eyes on the small three year old Harry Potter staring through him as if he wasn't there. Arthur took a minuet to study the small space and saw Harry laid on a very thin mattress, covered with a few extra cloths for added '_comfort_', as far as he could tell, he saw Harry's glasses were in bad need of a _Reparo_ spell. He saw his only blanket was a small tattered baby blanket. He pulled back with a sad look in his eyes.

"Is…is that his bedroom?" Molly asked.

"I…I think it is." Arthur said.

"But Fred and George said they pulled him from a second story window three years ago." Molly said.

"Maybe the muggle's give him a room latter in his life." Arthur suggested. Just then they heard gravel crunching and a loud bang from outside, a few seconds later they saw the very large Vernon Dursleys stomp through the front door slamming it shut behind him. The each shivered a little as he passed through them.

"Oh Vernon dear, how was work?" they heard someone say from behind them in what appeared to be the kitchen where Vernon had just entered.

"Bloody hell of a day at work… lost three clients today. THREE… said ' they could find better business elsewhere.'… said 'they didn't like my management skills.'…" Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen and noticed Vernon was sitting in the adjacent dining room just visible from the door to the hall, while Petunia was at the counter sipping on a cup of tea. "… has the boy finished his chores?" Vernon asked.

"Arthur who's he referring to?" Molly asked all to well aware of who it probably was.

"All but weeding and watering the garden and yard., broke a vase today as well; said Dudley did it, said he had just been finishing washing the dishes when he heard the crash." Petunia said.

"Did he now… where is Dudley anyways?" Asked Vernon noticing his son was not anywhere to be seen.

"Oh he's upstairs watching his new Telly Marge sent him as an early birthday gift." Petunia said sipping on a cup of tea.

"You know it's rather warm out today… why don't you take Dudley out and get the lad an ice cream." Vernon said as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh that's a splendid idea… would you like anything while we're out?" asked Petunia setting her cup in the sink.

"No…No I'm fine you go ahead." Vernon said starring through Molly and Arthur at the door under the stairs.

"Diddykins, Popkin would you like to go with mummy and get an ice cream?" Petunia asked passing through the Weasley's to walk to the base of the stairs. Moments latter they heard fast heavy footfalls as the boy came running down the stairs. The two departed shortly after. Molly and Arthur continued to watch as Vernon Dursleys shuffled from window to window closing the shades.

"Arthur what's… what's he doing?" Molly asked her husband.

"I don't know." Arthur said. They then saw Vernon unlock the cupboard and move through a nearby door into another room, they both jumped in fright as they heard Vernon bellow

"BOY Get Here Now!"

They both watched as Harry climbed out of the cupboard; Molly gasped

"Oh Arthur! I hadn't noticed before, but he's… he's just skin and bone." Molly said. They followed Harry as he walked into the sitting room. Arthur remembered this room, this was the room He and his boy's picked Harry up for the Quidditch world cup at the beginning of last year. Though the some of the furniture was different he still remembered it.

They saw Harry's Uncle sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room.

"Y-Yes Uncle?" They heard Harry said with trepidation in his voice.

"Your Aunt told me you broke a vase today, and that's why you didn't finish your chores… is this true?" Vernon asked.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, but I didn't break the vase; Dud…" Both Molly and Arthur Gasped as Harry was cut off when Vernon's hand connected with Harry's face hard, Harry fell to the floor as Vernon spat

"Don't you lie to me boy." Arthur felt like he wanted to strike the man down, to throttle him for hitting a child.

"Bu…But I'm not lying… I…I was in the kitchen doing the dishes… that's when Dudley came in through the back door bouncing his new ball… he went into the hall and that's when it broke." Harry said, but Vernon slapped him again. By this time Molly was fully sobbing for Harry.

"Don't you spread your lies about my son, boy."

"But… he…d-d-did do it…" Harry sobbed holding his throbbing face, they noticed Vernon leave the room and wondered where he went, that is until they saw come back carrying a long, thick leather belt.

"I'll teach you to tell lies about my son." Vernon said

"Nooooo!" Molly screamed, she ran to the small boy curled on the floor and tried to shield him with her body, forgetting it was only a memory, she witnessed as the belt passed right through her connecting with Harry's back. She realized her attempt to protect Harry were futile and reluctantly she went to stand with her husband crying into his shoulder as the watched the assault, which seemed to last forever. When Vernon finished with a kick to Harry's Rib's they were both disgusted by his final comment.

"Should have died with your bloody parents in that h…in that car crash, but Nooooo… can't die like a normal person, have to be a freak and come out of it with that stupid bloody scare. Be left on our doorstep as another bloody wretched dreg on our society, Go on get back to your cupboard. I don't want to see you out again unless your doing your chores or using the loo; after all cant have you smelling this place up with your vile stench."

They followed Harry as he crawled back to his cupboard, the noticed his breathing was very shallow. Molly followed him into the cupboard sitting on a small box in there, she didn't care if it was a dream she still had to see if he was alright. She never new Harry had such a life, she heard him whisper something.

"I wish I was with you Mum, I wasn't bad…I didn't break the vase, honest I didn't."

She wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him it was all right, tell him he wasn't bad or a burden, but she couldn't and it hurt so much, to see someone hurting so much and not being able to help. And so it went they continued through every thing Dumbledore had seen, all the bad memories and nightmares that had disturbed Harry, ending with the Panicked state he woke to early that morning.(added by Madam Pomfrey)

* * *

Molly and Arthur exited the Pensive an hour and a half after entering it, both with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Dumbledore conjured a damp cloth for each of them before they sat.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but it was the only way I could truly make you understand." Dumbledore said.

"How could this have happened?… how could anyone do that to Harry?… he's turned out so sweet, and one of the nicest boy's I've ever met. Molly said dabbing her face with the wet cloth.

"How could this have gone on and no one have noticed?… especially us Albus?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know, Vernon made him hide it well…now would you be willing to take Harry for the entire Summer… I plan on him spending only one night in that house, under my supervision, if you agree."

"Of course we'd be willing to, Harry's been like family, but is that monster going to get away with this?" Molly asked

"Not if I have anything to do with it I'm not." Dumbledore said.

"Could…Could we see him?" Molly asked.

"What?… Oh of Course you can, please follow me." Dumbledore said standing from his desk. Dumbledore led them to the Hospital wing leaving them to enter on their own, feeling it was going to be a private affaire. Molly and Arthur Weasley walked the length of the hospital wing to the very end of the of the beds where one was separated by a divider for privacy, when she saw Harry sitting there she pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Molly said as a fresh batch of tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked confused for a many number of reasons.

"We saw Harry, We saw it all son." Arthur said. And then it happened, it finally hit Harry full on, he remembered every bruise, every cut, every hateful thing his uncle , or anyone had ever said to him and he did what he needed to do for a long time, he started to cry, he cried for every hurtful thing done to him, he cried for every life that was close to him be lost. He cried as Molly cradled him in her arms rocking to and fro muttering words of comfort to him

"It's alright dear you can cry now, you've earned it." Molly said as Arthur rubbed his back soothingly, and for once Harry felt the true love of parents, he slowly drifted off to sleep with to things on his mind, one being Ginny and the other being a parents' love.

* * *

I like what I'm hearing so keep the feedback and reviews coming.

P.S if you really like the story then tell your friends.

I would also like to thank my very first Beta MaeSilverpaws1


	5. Permission and Unexpected Help

I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR

Permission and Unexpected Help

Harry awoke a few hours latter still feeling the true love of a parents care. He opened his eyes to find everything blurry, (obviously he didn't have his glasses on). He looked left then right, there he saw someone sitting in a chair with bright red hair.

"Mum?" Harry mumbled not sure if he was still dreaming or not.

"What's that Harry dear?" Molly asked from her seat unsure of what he said.

"N-Nothing, I was… Nothing forget it, still half asleep." Harry said embarrassedly, he pushed himself into a sitting position and grouped the bedside table to find his glasses, finding them he shoved them on his face causing his world to come into focus. "What time is it?" Harry asked seeing the dark sky outside a nearby window.

"A little past seven, you've been asleep for quiet awhile, though you needed it, a good rest does wonders for a person." Molly said.

"Yeah I s'pose it does." Harry said running his hand through his hair causing it to become even messier.

"Harry I… I want you to know Arthur and I consider you family, even though we are not blood related we consider you and Hermione family, and we would never leave you no mater what." Molly said wringing her handkerchief in her hands.

"I know and I appreciate it really I do, it's just I never got to say goodbye to any of them, heck I don't even know who my parents really were, I only know my mum's voice in my nightmares where I hear her scream and then there's the green flash of the… Oh Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Harry said when he saw her with tears in her eyes.

"No Harry it's alright. I understand, it's unfair that they were taken from you at such a young age, and the only memory of her voice has to be one with such a horrible occurrence in it." Molly said dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief in hand. "Harry. If you want to Dumbledore has asked us to keep you for the entire summer, after a few days at your relatives you can come to us if you'd like."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to, not have to spend my summer doing their endless list of chores or having to deal with Dudley and his…" Than Harry had a thought, did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know about him and Ginny? Surly they didn't for they were offering him to stay with them the entire summer; and also the threat of Voldemort being back. "Um… Mrs. Weasley can I talk with you and Mr. Weasley for a second."

"Sure dear let me just go and find him." She left walking out of the hospital wing in search of her husband.

She retuned ten minuets latter bringing Arthur, and to Harry's relief Ginny. All three sitting on the neighboring bed.

"Hi" Ginny said to him brightly.

"Hey." He returned back as a small smile played across his face.

"I hope you don't mind she insisted on coming when I told Arthur you were awake." Molly said.

"No it's fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. Harry cleared his throat and continued. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley I don't think you'll want me this summer, I'm not exactly '_safe_' to be around." Harry said not wanting to bring them to any danger.

"Harry you are Not Dangerous. Do you understand me." Molly said.

"It's not your fault that all this stuff happens to you." Arthur added.

"It's not just that, there's another reason." Harry said shooting a sideways glance to Ginny.

"Oh? And what's that dear?" Molly asked. Trying to see why Harry felt he should not stay with them.

Harry took a deep breath summoning all his courage he turned to the heads of the Weasley family.

"Look… I know I'm probably the best choice for this, I didn't believe her when I was told, but…Would you give me your permission to date your daughter?" Harry said. Both Molly and Arthur watched as Ginny got up from the bed and sat on Harry's taking his hand and looking back at them as if daring them to object to it. Arthur gave a great sigh.

"Harry, you do not need our permission to date our daughter, but in asking so, it shows a great respect towards our family." Arthur said.

"But don't you think…don't you think I'm to dangerous for her, with Voldemort and the Death eaters…"

"Harry you are on of the strongest people I've ever met, you saved me earlier this year, and Ron countless times, you even saved our Ginny from the chamber her first year here, I know you wouldn't let any thing happen to my daughter, besides she has her own heart, her own mind, and she can chose her own suitors." Arthur said before being engulfed in a hug by his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy, I thought you'd be mad at Harry and yell at him." Ginny said.

"Never Gin-Gin if he makes you happy I won't stop you two from dating." Arthur said.

"So you're saying I can still stay with you this summer?" Harry asked.

"Harry just because you are dating our daughter doesn't mean we'd force you to stay at your relatives." Molly said.

"There will be a few rules though, as you can understand." Arthur said.

"I do sir… probably never expected Ginny to have a…Boyfriend living with you for the summer." Harry said

"To say the least. Well first off you're not allowed in Ginny's room and have the door closed, you may go on dates but only to the village near by the burrow, can't have anything happen and not be able to quickly find help… and only if you tell us where you are planning on going, that's all I can think of for now but rules can be added, changed, or dropped if needed." Arthur said trying to be reasonable to his daughter.

"Well, when'd this happen? The two of you that is." Molly asked, barely able to contain herself at the sight of her only daughter's happiness.

"Well Ginny told me today… before you two showed up." Harry said as Ginny sat at the end of his bed again and took his hand.

"She asked you?" Molly asked.

"Sort of… she told me how she truly felt and then I asked her." Harry explained.

"Why didn't you ask her before? If you liked her the same way, that is." Molly asked.

"I…I didn't know how she felt. Besides you saw what my uncle always said to me; well hearing that all my life I believed him. I thought I was worthless and no one would ever love me in any form." Harry added, a blush creeping on his face. He surprised himself in admitting he loved Ginny. Hearing this made Ginny want to ask Harry about his uncle and why he'd said that but she decided it could wait. Arthur got up from the bed and pulled Harry into a fatherly Hug.

"Never believe that. You are not worthless Harry, please, realize that, and Harry people do love you, Molly and I very much so." Arthur said releasing the young man from his grip.

"Harry dear, your uncle was wrong in what he's done to you, and he's not going to get away with it." Molly said nearby a clock chimed out signaling eight o'clock.

"Harry it's getting late and we really hate it but we have to be going, don't worry you'll be with us soon enough, but Fred and George are Home alone…"

"And you want to make sure they haven't blown themselves up?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Yes… Well we'll see you soon, take care of yourself until then."

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me, and thanks for letting me stay this summer." Harry said. Molly and Arthur departed soon after that stopping only long enough to ask Ginny tell Ron to start packing Harry's trunk seeing as he was currently stuck in the hospital wing.

"Well I best go find Ron. goodnight Harry." Ginny said giving him a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Molly and Arthur returned home floo'd home via Dumbledore's fireplace. George noticed the green flames before they stepped out and quickly dropping a flesh colored string as he went. Molly entered the kitchen and immediately set to work on brewing a pot of tea to try and calm herself due to the day's events. She cast the Imperturbable Charm on the room ( but since the extendable ear was already there the overall effect was lost because George could still listen.

"Can't say I really blame him, I still feel the same way about Fabian and Gideon, only I don't truly know because I at least have memories of them, all Harry has are pictures of his parents and only a handful of memories of Sirius, it's sad really." Molly said.

"I know dear, I know, hopefully though he'll be able to have some good memories now that he's getting away from the source of the bad ones." Arthur said trying to restrain his anger.

"I can't believe Harry went through all of his uncle's beatings and the neglect from his aunt and that they really made him live in a cupboard under the stairs. And that's only a glimpse of what he went through…It's no wonder he broke down…and then there's Ginny." Molly said with a sigh "I know you wanted to object to it, when you first heard about Harry and Ginny. What stopped you." Molly asked her husband curious to his answer.

"Truly…Ginny did, when I saw her give Harry the same look you always give me." Arthur said.

"And I saw the same look in Harry" Molly said nodding her head, just then the kettle whistled signaling the tea was ready, Molly pored two cups and handed one to Arthur.

"And they deserve that love, the both of them, besides what I said to Harry was true. Ginny has her own mind, her own heart and she can decide for herself.., And I know how he felt asking us for permission, remember when I asked your father for permission to date you?" Arthur said with a grin on his face. Molly chuckled.

"If I do recall you were so nervous that he was going to kill you that you could barley make small talk let alone ask him."

"Nervous? More like scared pissless, and rightly so, when I did manage to ask him he jinxed me upside down and threatened to sick your brothers on me if I ever hurt you; both brothers who I might add were both extremely well off in a duel." Arthur said with his own chuckle.

"No you never did." Molly said.

"and neither will he." Arthur added solemnly. George slowly pulled the string back through the crack under the door pocketing it as he went, he quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs to the second landing and into his and Fred's room.

"Oi Fred! Get up!…I said get your lazy arse up now!" George said trying to rouse his brother.

"Waz you doin… iz havin the bes dream, we'd stupefied Snape and died his hair bright red with gold streaks…" Fred said drowsily.

"Because I've got…Wait good dream, really good dream… anyways I just heard mum and dad talking about Harry." George said

" Yeah… And?" Asked Fred now fully awake due to the information.

"It's not good, first I owe you ten galleon's." George explained.

"What for?" Asked Fred confusedly.

"Remember our bet before fourth year?" Asked George trying to jog his twin's memory.

"No what are yo…WAIT! You mean?…"

"Yep, ickle Ginny finally told Harry how she felt and the got together…" Fred laughed at the moment. "wait that means Potter's dating our little sister." Fred added in a growl.

"Calm down, We can give him the riot act another time, besides mum and dad seem okay with it."

"'Of course they would he's _Harry bloody Potter_, can't do no wrong can he, Gets with our sister right under our noses; probably took advantage of the fact that we're gone. I think not"

"FRED! It's not like that; mum and dad said they saw love in there eyes, and that they both deserved that love… besides there's more to it then that". George sighed. "You also remember during that same summer before we made the bet?"

"Yeah, what of it." Fred asked still slightly angry but calming down

"And how we had to rescue Harry from that cell like small room by pulling bars of his windows?"

"Yes?…" Fred said getting slightly annoyed.

"It's much worse, turns out he lived in that cupboard we had to pick the lock on to get his stuff out of." George said.

"No…You mean that tiny one under the stairs? No wonder [Harry's] scrawny; he had no room to grow." Fred said all anger gone from his mind.

"From what I heard, yes. Mum also said his uncle beat him, and by the sounds of what she said it was bad, also said he misses his folks and Sirius, never having the chance to say goodbye really got to him… I was thinking we might be able to help him with that." George said.

"How?" Fred asked unsure of where his brother was going with this.

"Well if we tinker with our newest charm, we could make a unique charm for Harry." George explained.

"I see where you're going. But for it to work we'll need the right supplies so it can work properly." Fred said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

"We need to talk with mum and dad first so we can put our full attention to this and not just setting up the shop and chores." George said.

"Right then let's go." Fred said heading for the stairs.

* * *

Fred and George entered the kitchen (the Imperturbable Charm obviously had been removed.) but they didn't find their parents there so they decided to try the sitting room. They found their parents sitting on the squashy couch having a quiet discussion, The wizard wireless playing in the background.

"Mum, Dad can we talk.?" asked George.

"Of course George, what about?" Asked Molly stowing something in her pocket.

"Well we…I mean, I overheard you and dad when you got home, I heard what was said about Harry." George said"

"How, I put up an Imperturbable Charm." Molly said.

"It didn't work because at the time I already had this in place and the charm didn't sever the connection." George said pulling out the extendable ear.

Molly was fuming. "I thought I told you boys I didn't want you to have those in this house. Give it here now"

"Mum wait. I know it was wrong for me to eavesdrop on you and dad but we told Dumbledore we would find out what was wrong with Harry… we might have a way to help him though" George said.

"But to do it we need to stop putting all our spare time into chores." Fred continued for his brother.

"Help him how boys?" asked Arthur.

"By modifying one of our products and letting him say his goodbyes." George said.

"How?" Molly asked. Both Fred and George took the next hour or so explaining their newest creation and how they worked, they told of how the would modify them and how it would help Harry. When the finished it was close to nine thirty.

"Is it safe?" Molly asked.

"Should be the only difference from the original is we would be using real memories and it be considerately longer in time because we're strengthening the time portion of the charm, and we've already tested the originals on ourselves and they work fine, as well as the longer experimental version." George said.

"Oh… fine as long as it's safe." Molly said.

"We're going to see if professor Dumbledore is in his office, if he is we're going to floo over and tell him of the plan. We'll need his help for this to work." said Fred. The twins left to go to the fireplace in the kitchen leaving there parents in the sitting room.

Fred was the first to the fireplace and so made the call to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, are you there?" Fred called to out of the offices fireplace.

"Yes…why Mr. Weasley… What may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"All I have to say is I told you we would find out, sir if we may floo over we might have a way to help." Fred said.

"Yes, certainly you may come over." Dumbledore said.

"Alright stand clear." Fred said, and within minuets both arrived in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore offered them both a seat and asked them to explain their idea. They spent the next hour telling Dumbledore their plan and about the charm.

"With the charm he'll be able to say goodbye, but we'll need your help as well, we need you to get a copy of as many memories as you can from people who knew his parents, or Sirius." George finished.

"So we can have them as a place to start from, now when getting the memories we need not just what they said and looked like, but who they were as people." Fred continued.

"Then if I may, I would like to be the first to present you with all I know of the three people." Dumbledore said putting his wand to his temple and pulling out strand after strand of a silvery, white silk like liquid, and depositing it in a large flask and passing it to the twins.

"Sir when all the memories are collected we'll need a pensive, do you know where we can find one?" asked George.

"You may use mine but I must first empty it of its current contents." Dumbledore said

"Thank you sir… how long will it take you to collect the memories do you suppose?" asked Fred.

"I do not know, the sooner the better though. I'll try to contact every one I know who is still alive that knew them, and that have good memories about them." Dumbledore said.

"We'll get Mum's, Dad's, And Bill's, and ours of course." Fred said.

"I shall contact you when all is ready, until then I bid you goodnight, You also might want to modify the charm to allow more then one "

" G'Night and thanks for the help sir." said George before he and his brother retuned home they each shook the headmasters hand. Dumbledore pulled out a scrap peach of parchment and started a list of people to try to get memories from

_1. Remus Lupin_

_2. Rubeus Hagrid_

_3. Alastor Moody_

_4. Nymphadora Tonks_

_5. Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_6. Minerva McGonagall _

_7. Filius Flitwick_

_8. Pomona Sprout_

_9. Poppy Pomfrey_

* * *

Fred and George returned to the Burrow and once again found their parents in the sitting room.

"Mum, Dad he said yes. But we need a lot of help…" said Fred.

"We need to get a copy of any memories you, dad, and Bill have of Sirius…" George continued

"as well as ours, Dumbledore said he's going to get as many as he can about both Harry's folks, and Sirius…"

"And then he's letting us borrow his pensive to prepare the charm." Fred finished.

"That's great boy's, I think Harry will really appreciate what your doing for him, but its lat so of to bed with the both of you." Molly said.

"We'll give you the memories tomorrow morning before you head to the shop."

"Okay G'Night Dad…" said Fred.

"G'Night Mum." said George.

"Night boy's. " Both Molly and Arthur said together. As soon as the twins left the room and the door was shut Molly went back to the discussion she and her husband were having earlier that day. Pulling out a small, flat objects she turned to her husband.

"Arthur… Do you think he'll like it?" asked Molly turning the object over and over in her hands.

"Mollywobbels, I Personally think it's long overdue." Arthur said.

"I know, I just don't want Harry to think we're trying to repla…"

"He won't dear… And if you're still worried, we can give it to him and let him think about it; if he wants it he'll always have it to put up." Arthur said

"Your right… when should we give it to him though?" Molly asked.

"I think you'll know when the right time will be." Arthur said as Molly stored the small object in a small box that had another object of the same size and shape, and with that the couple retired to their room for the night.

The next day Dumbledore sent out his patronus to every one on his list asking each to visit him at their earliest convenience. Of course being already at the castle the professors were the first to arrive. After explaining the plan to each of them they all gave their memories of the three individuals. By mid-day Dumbledore had received the memories of those who were not at Hogwarts. With the memories he had collected, and those collected by Fred and George he hoped they had enough. He emptied his pensive of it's current contents into a large flask. He then shrunk the pensive, and each of the glass containers that held the copied memories from staff and Order members, and walked to Hogsmead where he apperated to Diagon Alley to deliver the pensive to Fred and George so they could set to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for Madam Pomfrey to check Harry one last time before she dismissed him from the hospital wing.

"So mate, we went to Dumbledore and he dismissed us as soon as we entered, said he already had found out what he needed." Ron said.

"Yeah well he took some of my memories, that's how he found out about… well you know." Harry said.

"Oh" Ron said. "So are you going to tell us what we asked you about earlier?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… I will tomorrow on the train ride home… but Ron I need to tell you something, Ron… Ginny and I… Ginny and I are dating." Harry said very quickly.

"WHAT!!!" Ron yelled. "Oh you're dead Potter, D-E-A-D, dead!" Ron said lifting from the chair he was sitting in.

"Ron wait. Ginny told me how she felt and then I asked her, because I feel the same way she does." Harry said.

"Oh yeah? Well… Well what about Cho?" Ron asked

"Cho was only a crush, that's it." Harry said.

"Well how do you know this isn't some crush huh? And when you're over it you'll toss her too?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron I've never felt this way before… Hermione, Ginny could you excuse us for a moment, I think Ron and I need to talk alone." Harry said.

"But…" Ginny started to protest.

"Please Gin, I'll be fine." Harry said

"Okay." Ginny said as they left Ron sat on the neighboring bed fuming, his ears almost the color of his hair, neither Harry nor Ron noticed the small string on the floor.

Ron I know what you must be thinking…" Harry began.

"I'm thinking my best friend is trying to get with my little sister." Ron bit back.

"Ron, she was the one who told me she loved me." Harry said

"So are you saying you love her?" Ron asked.

"I…I think so, I really don't know what love feels like, the Dursley's never showed me what it was to be loved, but I do think this is love, as best as I can describe it anyways." Harry said.

Ron sighed deeply. "Harry, just don't hurt her okay." Ron said.

" I won't, I promises I wont, I couldn't, she's just so… so… Damn I can't even find the words to describe how great she is." Harry said.

"I'm just telling you this once if you do hurt her…"

"If I do then I'd willingly let you and each of your brothers kill me slowly and painfully… beside I wouldn't let any harm come to her in any form, I'd die for her before she was hurt." Harry said.

"So… how long has this been going on?" Ron asked.

"Since yesterday, after you two left to go see Dumbledore." Harry said

"Well. Just don't make me hate you Harry. Okay?" Ron said.

"I won't mate, and besides I know how you feel… Hermione is like a sister to me, and if _anyone _hurt her they'd have to answer to me." Harry said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked his voice cracking a little from surprise at what Harry had said.

"Oh nothing, only that I feel the same way about Hermione as you do about Ginny." Harry said casually. Neither boy noticed the fleshy string being pulled the length of the room.

Madam Pomfrey soon dismissed Harry and he changed into fresh cloths that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had brought down for him, then he and Ron exited the hospital wing. When they entered the hall they were both engulfed in hugs, Ginny hugging Ron, and Hermione hugging Harry.

"What was that for?" both Harry and Ron asked after being released from the hugs.

"We heard what you two said, Harry." Hermione said.

Oh… well you and Ron were my first true friends I've ever had, you're the first real family I've ever had besides my parents and I've always had hopped you guys felt the same about me." Harry said.

"We do Harry." Hermione said.

"Glad to be out mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…Glad to have a new direction to go in." Harry said.

"So you ready for the end of term feast tonight?" Ron asked.

Harry's stomach gave a loud growl "You guys mind if we stop by the kitchens real quick to grab a snack?" Harry asked.

"No problem Harry, you must be starving, only eating light meals these past few days." Hermione said, which surprised everyone because of the fact that it would mean extra work for the house elves, and the fact that Hermione always argued with a passion about S.P.E.W. When asked she simply said. "I'm sure Dobby won't mind giving us a light snack, besides I'm still all for S.P.E.W."

* * *

By the beginning of the end of term feast Fred and George had set up the pensive in the small flat above the shop where they had more room to work, they were currently examining each memory to see how it could be used.

* * *

Dumbledore took the podium in the Great Hall for his pre-dinner speech, almost immediately everyone quieted down, Harry watched from his seat next to Ginny across from Ron and Hermione.

"This past year has admittedly been a difficult one, for some more so then others, although it is not blameful for wanting to wish that it was true that Lord Voldemort has not returned; It is blameful however that you would turn on friends and loved ones so easily over beliefs, when now more then ever we need to band together to face the darkness that looms on the horizon, pull together and we will survive, fall apart and we will lose. I leave you with this, stay close to your loved ones and resolve old feuds. Because in this time of war you don't know who will be lost, so live life with no regrets." Dumbledore returned to the staff table and dinner was served, people did not just digest food that evening, but also Dumbledore's words, some students found it harder then others. All through dinner Harry kept getting glares from the Slytherin table and he didn't need to ask why; the fathers of Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe , and Theodore Nott had been captured along with other Death Eaters in the D.O.M and were proven to be Death Eaters themselves; and arrested for being in league with Voldemort. As dinner was finishing up Harry decided he wanted to speak with Hagrid, seeing as the half giant had been chased out of the school by Umbridge for being a unsatisfactory teacher, and Harry had yet to talk with him since his return to the school Harry wanted to see how he was doing. As the Great Hall was emptying Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that he was going to speak with Hagrid and he'd meet them in the common room, they agreed and said goodbye, and Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the lips (much to Ron's disgust and the Great Hall's surprise.) Harry walked up to the staff table which was empty all except for Hagrid

"How's it going Hagrid? Getting settled back in okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. gettin along jus fine, sep Fang's still skittish aroun new people, cause of those dammed ministry idiots that shot him with a stunner; but I should be askin you if yer alright, I heard 'bout Sirius Harry, m'sorry 'bout it too. He was a great man, jus like yer parents Harry, very brave people they all were." Hagrid said.

"They were Hagrid, and I'm still grieving a little, but I get a little peace in knowing that he's with my parents now and is finally free." Harry said wiping away a stray tear.

"Don be afraid ter cry Harry, its part o grieving, I know when I los me dad it took me a while ta git over his death. Stil miss him terribly sometimes." Hagrid said while dabbing his own eyes with his table cloth sized handkerchief.

"Hagrid it's never wrong to miss our loved ones… listen I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but it's getting late and I don't need Filch to catch me out of bed past curfew. See you latter, oh and tell your _little_ brother I said hi" Harry added the last in a low whisper. Harry headed for the entrance hall to get to the main staircase that would lead him to his common room, before he could get there however he was shoved into a wall, and his arms being held behind his back by Crabbe, and Nott, Draco Malfoy stood there with a malicious smirk on his face.

"You're dead Potter."

"Really? Hmm… last time I checked I had a pulse. Wait a minute… yep that's my heart beating in my chest." Harry said, not afraid for a second of what Malfoy might do.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our fathers Potter." Malfoy continued.

"I didn't do anything to them, they accepted the dark mark themselves, they attacked teenagers themselves, seems to me as if they got themselves in trouble, I just happened to be there." Harry said struggling against his captors.

"You're the reason they're in Azkaban, and your going to pay for that." Harry was about to say something but was stopped when Malfoy's wand pressed into his throat. Malfoy was about to perform a curse when he was stopped by a shout of 'Expelliarmus' from the stair case and his wand flew from his hands, landing a foot from the bottom stair, all four looked up to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny with their wands trained on each Slytherin, no one noticed Neville exiting the Great Hall clutching Trevor his 'always escaping' toad in his hands, Neville saw what was happening and dropped Trevor as he tackled Crabbe pinning him in a what closely resembled a "half nelson".

"Fine… this isn't over Potter, with the dementors gone my father will be out soon enough." Malfoy said

"Yeah well now the world will know who he really is, No more mask to hide behind now huh Malfoy. Harry said.

"You'd better watch your back Potter." Draco said.

"That's what friends are for Malfoy, but I suppose you wouldn't know that now would you." Hermione said from the stairs.

"I wasn't talking to you, you _Mud Blood_." Draco said turning towards Hermione, but when he returned to face Harry his face was met by a fist, apparently Neville had released Crabbe at some point and drew back his fist as Draco was turning his head back towards Harry. Everyone heard small 'thunks' as four of Draco's teeth hit the floor.

"Never make fun of my friends Malfoy or you'll regret it." Neville said. Draco, Crabbe and Nott ran from the area in the direction of the hospital wing, Draco picking up his wand and the four teeth as he went.

"Nice shot Neville." said Hermione from above.

"Thanks…" said Neville helping Harry who had been knocked over due to the hasty exit of the Slytherins to his feet.

"Yeah thanks… Nev before I forget I wanted to thank you for your help in the D.O.M. if you would, I'd like to pay for your new wand…" Harry said.

"No Harry, I couldn't…" Neville started to protest.

"Please Neville you were very brave and… and your parents would be proud." Harry said.

"Do… Do you really think so Harry?" Neville asked with a small amount of fear in his voice.

No Neville I don't think they would be… I know they would be…here" Harry said placing a small sack filled with the last of his gold galleons he had for the train the next day into Neville's hand. "That should cover the price of a new wand, what ever you have left over you can keep." Harry said. "Come on, we'd better go make sure everything's packed for tomorrow." Harry said seizing Trevor (who was trying to hop back into the Great Hall) and handing him to Neville. With that the five Gryffindors retuned to Gryffindor tower to finish their last minute packing.

* * *

I like what I'm hearing so keep the feedback and reviews coming.

P.S if you really like the story then tell your friends.

I would also like to thank my very first Beta MaeSilverpaws1


	6. The Plan

I do not own Harry Potter those rights belong to JKR

The Plan 

Harry woke early the next day, so early in fact the sun had yet to rise. Harry got out of his bed and went to shower and brushed his teeth; after dressing for the day Harry decided to head down to the common room rather than listening to the snoring of the other sleeping occupants, heading down the spiral staircase Harry's nose caught the scent of the most sweetest smelling flowers he had ever smelled.

"Ginny… What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked entering the common room and seeing her sitting on one of the small couches near a small worktable.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said giving him a kiss that made his insides soar, Harry sat with her on the couch as she continued to speak. "I always wake up this early on the last day to watch the sun rise; I relish a bit in the quietness before having to return to the Burrow." Ginny explained.

"Mind if I watch with you?" Harry asked unsure if this was something she liked to do by herself or not.

"No, not at all." Ginny said blushing a little.

"Here, get up for a second." Harry said standing in front of the couch.

"Why?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Trust me." Harry replied. Ginny stood as Harry drew his wand, he levitated the couch to a window that faced east and set it to look out the window. Harry sat down and extended his hand to Ginny.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter." Ginny said grinning at him.

"Your presence is thanks enough Miss Weasley." Harry said matching her grin. They sat cuddled close together holding each other's hands, and watching out the window, awaiting the sun to make its debut. Every now and then they would steal a kiss from one another, they weren't like the kiss Ginny gave him in the hospital wing, but they were slow, passionate, and filled with a fire of their own. They both watched as the sun slowly rose over the Forbidden Forest, and crept over each tree at a steady speed. Once it finally reached the window Harry and Ginny were watching from they were both wide awake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny asked still staring out the window. Harry turned to answer her and saw the sun was making her hair and face glow.

"It is, and so are you." Harry said blushing at what he just said.

"You really think I'm beautiful, Harry?" Ginny asked looking to Harry who had noticed she also had a blush on her face.

"I do, especially now with the sun making your skin and hair glow." Harry said running his fingers through her locks, and getting that same whiff of flowers. "Ginny, I have to say something before I say or do something stupid… you should know this is all new to me, before I always had a shell around me, thanks to my relatives… it was there to protect me. When I was very young I built it so I didn't feel, if I didn't feel it didn't hurt as much when all that hate was directed at me." Harry explained of the invisible barrier he once had.

"What did they do to you Harry?" asked Ginny.

I'll explain it to you on the train, I have to tell Ron and Hermione then too, but it's gone, the barrier I once had has been taken down by you, your family, and Hermione over the years, and I'm thankful for that, before I was just going through it all not fully feeling the world around me. I, I just don't know how to…"

"Harry, it's okay, love is new to everyone their first time, it's new to me, I only fancied Michael, but this is different than that, it's deeper then that. If you say something stupid it's not your fault, heck I never could talk around you because I was always so nervous" Ginny said. They sat together until people started to trickle down from the dorms, they both decided to head down to breakfast. Walking down to the Great Hall they were stopped when they both saw Luna in the fourth floor corridor standing on tip toes trying to grab something from atop a suit of armor. As they drew closer they saw it was a sock, on the very top of the helmet.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh hi; Harry, Ginny. I'm just trying to gather the last of my things. I've gotten most of them, but a few are still floating around here, missing." Luna said.

"Why are they missing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, people hide them on me… because I'm '_loony_'." Luna said. No one noticed as three people rounded the corner at the far end of the hall that Harry and Ginny had just come from.

"That's no reason for them to steal your things…" Harry said remembering how kids did the very same thing to him when he went to school as a child.

"We'll help you look Luna, what's missing?" Asked Ginny before Harry held up his hand.

"Wait I can do it quicker." Harry said raising his wand. "_Accio Luna Lovrgood's lost items_." Harry said casting the charm, moments latter a plethora of items came soaring through the hall and hovering in front of them. "Here…" Harry said passing her a few of the floating books so she could pack them in the pack she was carrying. "Luna… Don't listen to those who call you loony. You're not loony, you just have a different perspective of the world. Besides we're all a bit odd and loony sometimes. Look at me for example, I should have died when I was one." Harry said, even though it hurt to talk about he felt it would help Luna.

"And I'm the only girl in the Weasley family in seven generations!" Ginny said adding to Harry's comment

"And despite my grades I'm constantly breaking rules each and every year." Hermione said joining the three followed by Ron and Neville.

"And me, well I support a Quidditch team that is constantly in last place." said Ron coming up to stand next to Hermione.

"Me, I find Herbology is the most interesting subject at Hogwarts, while others find it a load of rubbish." Neville said finishing off the little group.

"So you see Luna; we're all a bit odd in our own way." Harry said "Come on lets finish this Packing and you can come sit with us for breakfast, we can be '_The ministry six_'". Harry said jokingly. The six of them continued down to the Great Hall after packing up Luna's items, they sat together all through breakfast only separating when they had to retrieve their trunks for the journey home.

* * *

All six of them managed to squeeze into a single carriage stowing their trunks on the underside and rear racks. Harry, Luna, and Neville all paused to gaze at the Thestrals for a moment before entering the carriage. They arrived at Hogsmeade station and climbed out of the carriage and took their trunks to the luggage car of the train and handed them to the attendants who were packing them onto train. After going to the loo to change out of their robes (besides Ron and Hermione who still had the Prefects meeting) they found a compartment to share between the six of them, Harry sitting next to Ginny who sat next to Luna on one side while Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat on the other. Ron and Hermione left shortly after sitting so they could go to the meeting in the Prefects carriage and get back as soon as they could.

"Neville, Luna, when Ron and Hermione return from their meeting I'm going to talk with them about something that pertains to my life, it's disturbing somewhat, but I've told them I would tell them about it, I only ask you to not repeat what you hear to anybody…"

"We could leave if you want, Harry." Neville suggested.

"No, I trust you enough so you don't need to leave, just don't repeat it, and don't worry when you hear about it; it's being taken care of." Harry said

"Okay, Harry." both Neville, and Luna said. After several long moments Harry broke the silence.

"So are you guys doing anything interesting over the summer?"

"Oh! Daddy and I are traveling to Sweden to search for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna said.

"I'm obviously getting a new wand, but besides that tend to my garden at home, plant my Mimbulus mimbletonia, now that it's fully grown it should survive the transplant to ground soil easier." Neville said as both Ron and Hermione entered the compartment again both dressed in normal clothing (obviously changing out of their school robes after their meeting was finished.). "How 'bout you Ron, Hermione, what are your plans for the summer?" Neville asked.

"Oh!" Hermione said surprised at the sudden question after returning from the very short meeting (it was short because there wasn't as much to do on the return trip as there would be if it were September first, everyone just wanted to get home for the summer holiday.) "Um…Well my parents sent me a letter a few days ago. Saying we were going to the States for a few weeks, Vermont really; because I had to leave them early on our ski trip over Christmas break." Hermione explained.

"Have you ever been there before?" Harry asked interested in her trip. (and wanting to delay telling about his family life).

"No, but I've seen pictures of it in books, it has some truly breath taking sights; especially in autumn and winter. It's also one of the few states that has a thriving tourist season all year round." Hermione said as if she were reading a brochure. Harry cleared his throat a few minutes after she finished deciding he shouldn't delay any longer.

"Sorry, but you wanted to know about why I've been acting the way I've been acting I'll tell you, first can we pull the shades on the windows so no one can see in?" Harry asked, Neville pulled the shades on the door while Hermione pulled the ones to the outside window for added security.

"It's not easy for me to talk about because I've suppressed it for so long, the reason I started to again wish that Voldemort succeeded, and I died when I was a baby so I could be with my parents, is because Sirius died. To me he was my only way of finally escaping the Dursley's. But I can't do that now, the Ministry still won't admit he was innocent even though he was killed at the hands of Death Eaters…"

"Stupid bloody rat, wish Crookshanks did eat the filthy thing, living scot-free for twelve years as a pet rat, right under our noses." grumbled Ron.

"Yeah, well he offered to let me live with him, Sirius that is; when his name was cleared. I wanted that so badly for so long, but now he's gone… I wanted to get away from my relatives because they mistreat me… My…My Uncle he always constantly beat me… made what Umbridge did seem like child's play really; if I did anything wrong it would lead to him doing this." Harry said standing and raising the shirt he had on while turning. There was a collective gasp from all as Harry slowly spun so everyone could view the scars on his back. He pulled his shirt down as he sat, Harry didn't notice Ginny's hand on his back rubbing up and down, tracing each line trying to comfort him, or the fact that all the occupants of the compartment had watery eyes. "Dumbledore did a spell to reveal any _light_ scars that had healed over time. He said they would dissipate in a few days."

"Harry, when…did He give you ALL those scars?" Hermione asked.

"These? These aren't all of them, they are just the most recent ones, these came from second and third year… he stopped after third year because my godfather was a _murderer_, he beat me because of what I am, they hate magic. My uncle blamed me for every little thing that went wrong in his life. And it wasn't only physical abuse it was emotional as well. They would constantly belittle my parents and me, calling them drunk layabouts; and telling me the only reason they died was because they didn't want me, that I was so useless and freakish…" Harry took a shaky breath to try and calm himself, it seemed as though once he started he couldn't stop talking. He chuckled slightly. "You know Hermione, your all about treating Kreacher properly and I'm probably one of the only ones who knows how the house elves truly live, since I was three I was forced to clean my aunt and uncle's house, cook their meals, and tend to their garden daily, and do whatever other chore that popped into their mind. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter. Heck Kreacher had more room than I did, they fed me only three times a week. And it wasn't even what I cooked, I got cheese on bread with a glass of water; and that's if I was good, if it wasn't for school lunch I'd probably have starved, course I only got to eat a little of it before Dudley confiscated it for himself. I had to do worse than Dudley in school also, if I got a better mark then him on a quiz it was because I '_cheated_'as my uncle always claimed. In the summers the only thing I got to do besides chores was go to the play park and get chased by Dudley and his gang in the fun game of _Harry Hunting_. The only clothes that ever fit me either came from Diagon Alley or from your Mom." Harry said directing the last part to Ron and Ginny. "I never could make any friends because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would tell every parent I was a miscreant or a delinquent. If someone befriended me, Dudley would beat them up until they wouldn't speak to me anymore. Only reason Vernon stopped the beatings was because of Sirius."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Harry?" Asked Hermione

"Because. Hermione, that was normal for me. I was taught that I was beat for a reason, that I was beat because I was a freak and that's what freak's deserved." There was a long pause in which Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all dabbed their eyes while Ron and Neville cleared their throats and looked away while wiping at their eyes.

"Well… That's it then," Harry said breaking the growing tension.

"I knew you said they were bad, but blimey, they make Malfoy sound friendly." Ron said.

"Yeah, well it's my life, at least I won't have to stay there as long this summer, hopefully Dumbledore can catch him and get me out quickly. Listen I don't really want to make a big fuss about this right now, it's in my past and I want to leave it there." Harry said shifting a little in his seat, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking quietly, Ron breaking out his Chess set and playing Harry and Neville in a few games.

When they crossed the barrier into King's Cross Station Harry was surprised to see Mad-Eye Moody wearing a trench coat and a large bowler hat pulled low over the left side of his head holding his walking staff, Tonks with her vivid bubblegum pink hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed the words _The Weird Sisters Rock!_, Lupin looking as shabby as ever in a light brown suit that definitely had seen better days, Fred and George who were both sporting a pale green scaly like jacket, and at the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in their muggle best.

"Harry, are you feeling better dear?" asked Molly after pulling the four into individual hugs.

"A little thanks." Harry mumbled a little uncomfortably with everyone there making sure he was alright (which was still a little strange for him.) Harry moved to shake Lupin's hand but was pulled into a strong hug.

"Good to see you Moony." Harry said after being released from the hug.

"You too, Harry." Lupin replied.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, you lost the last good Marauder…" Harry said thickly

"No… not the last. You were always a marauder, Harry, albeit a second generation with your friends, though you don't deal in mischief and pranks, that was more Fred and George's area… you have the adventures, besides he's free now; probably pranking your dad right now." Lupin added with a chuckle.

"Yeah… I know your right." Harry said smiling a little and blinking away the tears that threatened to escape.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said from next to Lupin.

"Wotcher, Tonks. How are you holding up?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I s'pose, you?" Tonks asked.

"Better, I was worse a few nights ago, but I'm better now." Harry said. Moody limped over from where he was standing to address Harry.

"I expect that's them then is it Potter?" Moody asked jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the Dursley's standing in the middle of the station looking for him. Harry nodded his head and was about to pick up his trunk to head over when Moody held out his hand.

"Wait here, Potter while we have a little chat with them. Are you lot ready?" Moody asked the group.

"Right… Fred, George wait here with this lot while we're gone." Arthur said, before Harry could utter a single protest the group swept down upon the Dursley's like an eagle on a fish in a lake.

"Mind if we have a word with you Mr. Dursley?" Arthur asked as politely as he could, ignoring the strong feeling to tear the man in front of him from limb to limb.

"What the bloody hell do _YOU_ lot want?" Vernon asked glancing around as if worried he'd be seen in such company, while Petunia and Dudley remained silent.

"Well Dursley, we want to talk to you about Harry… And how he's treated in your house." Moody said in his rough voice.

"YOU SEE HERE! It is _MY_ house and I shall do as _I_ please in it!" Vernon said offended by Moody telling him what to do.

"You listen here! Harry's a good kid, and he doesn't need to deal with the crap you dish out to him every year." Tonks said poking Vernon hard in the chest with each word.

"As I said it's _my_ house and I don't see how it's any of your concern what happens under _my _roof." Vernon said standing his ground.

"Oh… I think it is our concern Dursley." Moody growled out. "Harry's to write every four days to let us know how he's doing, if he doesn't we'll be stopping by for a visit." Moody added. With that the group walked back to Harry and said last minute goodbyes, Molly Pulling him into a strong hug.

"Dumbledore said we'll try to get you out within a week." Molly said to him after she released him.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you then." Harry said. He then turned to Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug, when they separated they shared a long look with one another that didn't go unnoticed by anyone who could see it. "I'll see you as soon as I can…"

"You'll write me while you're there won't you?" Ginny asked.

"I'll try, they might lock up Hedwig, I should be out shortly though." Harry said. He said another final goodbye to everyone and left with the Dursley's. Stowing his trunk in the car's boot Harry climbed into the back seat behind his uncle setting Hedwig in between himself and Dudley. They rode along the streets of London no one speaking in the car, ten minuets after leaving the station they were stopped at a red light when Vernon started in. "Bet you enjoyed that didn't you? Sicking those bloody _freaks _on us." Vernon said glancing in the rearview mirror at Harry who remained quiet, not wanting to rouse his uncle any further.

"Saw a very interesting story on the news last week. Apparently they found your murderous godfather's in an abandoned dump of a building… Dead. Serves him right to die in such a filthy place." Vernon said with a maniacal glint in his eye, while glancing again at Harry. Harry's temper was rising steadily, his hands clenched so tightly the scars on his left hand shining through the lightly healed skin, Harry was trying so hard to hold his tongue that he didn't even notice Dudley was remaining silent too, now Dudley normally would be joining in on his father's ribbing, but he remained silent and was staring out the window.

"And who was that girl huh? Some tramp no doubt, some filthy little harlot, or some kind of scarlet woman."

"Vernon!" Petunia said shocked at his language. But Harry barley heard her, all his blood seemed to be pounding against his ears deafening all others except for Vernon, who still wouldn't let up.

"Can't threaten us with your godfather anymore; so you sic those _freaks _on us. In a public place no less…" Vernon continued saying. Harry on the other hand had enough

"WILL YOU JUST STOP! Alright I get it you hate my guts, message received" Harry shouted. The remaining ride was quiet the only noise coming from the world outside the car.

* * *

When they arrived at Number Four Harry immediately grabbed the cage that held Hedwig and pulled his trunk out of the back of the car as soon as it was opened he headed up to his room dragging the trunk behind him, slamming the door after stowing the trunk on his bed. Moments later he heard someone stomping up the stairs and then the sounds of the locks on his door locking him into his prison.

"Well, not the best way to start out the summer." Harry said to himself.

"No, I wouldn't say it is Harry." Said Dumbledore lifting the powerful Disillusionment Charm that he had on himself.

"Oh… Professor Dumbledore, sir. I, I didn't know you were here."

"Why of course I'm here. How else did you expect us to catch your uncle?" Dumbledore said.

"Catch him sir? How are we going to do that exactly; you never really explained that part." Harry said.

"I've contacted Madam Bones of the department of magical law enforcement, they are currently watching this house from Mrs. Figgs house, I will be joining them shortly. We will be watching your uncle, if he commits any violent action that will result in injury while we are watching him we shall move in and arrest him, the drawback however, is we can not move in until the act takes place, until then it's only your word against his; but once in custody he will be subjected to questioning under veritaserum to reveal the extent of his wrong doings. Now whether he is proven guilty or innocent it will carry over into the muggle courts for sentencing." Dumbledore explained Before he could continue there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Sorry for such the large gap my computers been...Woncky. Yeah Woncky a good word for it hope you like the story so far. if you do then go ahead and post a reveiew.

I would also like to thank my very first Beta MaeSilverpaws1


End file.
